Burning Lovers
by Silent.Rebellion15
Summary: human Bella and Edward ended up being in the Hunger Games but how will they live if they are both madly in love each other?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up from another night of nightmares. I was panting and sweat beaded my forehead. My blanket was on the floor as well was my pillow. I stayed still, trying to rid the memory of the dream and to slow my breathing down. I rolled to my side, seeking Apollo's warmth but finding him missing. He must have slept with my father. I remember the date and groaned. Of course, he is. Today is the day of the reaping. My father always gets upset on this day, worrying about my safety. I couldn't blame him. I was the only family he had left.

I got up and slid into my hunting boots. The worn out leather that has molded to my feet felt good. I put on my jeans, shirt, tuck my long brown hair into a cap and grab my forage bag. I walk to the kitchen to find two new bows and a few new arrows, sitting on the table . My father's gift to me on reaping day. I smiled widely. "_New_ toys" I thought to myself as I hid the items inside my bag.

I was about to leave when I realized I hadn't cheeked on my father. I mentally slapped myself, how the hell could I forget? I walked slowly to his room and opened the door slightly. There's a good amount of light in the room to see them. Apollo, our dog, was curled to my father's side. My father had one arm lazily draped over Apollo. My father looks younger and less stressed out in his sleep. He was once a well looking man or so I seen in the few pictures we have. His curly brown hair once had been a rich mahogany color, like mine, but now is streaks of gray from stress.

I whistle quietly for Apollo to come, he dose. He slides under my father's arm and runs, surprisingly silent, to greet me. Apollo is a golden color dog, who is always friendly. I take him out sometimes with me on my hunts with Jake. He's so quiet and helps retrieve our kills if needed. I tie a rope around his neck and slip outside.

In the part of District 12 where I live, nickname the Seam, is often full of coal miners heading for their morning shift this hour. But today the coal full streets are empty. Shutters of gray, dull houses are closed. The reaping isn't until two. Might as well sleep in...if you can. I would be too if I didn't have such awful nightmares, plus I had to hunt for my father and myself.

My house is near a scruffy field called the Meadow. Separating the Meadow from the woods, in fact enclosing all of District 12, is a a high rusty chain-linked topped with barbed-wire loops. Its supposed to be electrified 24/7 to protect us from predators that live in the woods that use to threaten our streets. But we get lucky if even get two or three hours of electricity but its mostly in the evenings, so it's usually ok to touch. I chuckled without humor. The capital didn't care about district 12. If they did we'd be in a better state and better protected. Still I take a moment to hear for a hum that means its on. Its silent. Apollo and I crawl under a weak spot hidden by a bush.

As soon as I'm in the trees, I untie the rope around Apollo's neck and let him lose. I don't have to worry about him, god he knows his way around. I smiled as I remember the first time I saw Apollo. He was a scrawny thing then. No more then a few months old. His hind leg was broken. I never cried but I did when i saw him. I carried him all the way to the doctors. I begged him to fix his leg. I didn't know why I cared so much for animal but I did. After that he never left my side or my fathers. There's food around here if you know how to find it. My mom and dad taught me how before the mine explosion. My mother was killed and my father's leg got messed up, ending his job as a hunter, leaving me to fend for my father. I was eleven then. Five years later and I still have dreams of trying to save my parents.

Even though trespassing in the woods is illegal and poaching has sever penalties, more people would risk it if they had a weapon. But even most are not brave enough to venture with just a knife. The bows are rare made by my father with a few others I keep hidden well. He makes good money selling them but if the officials found out he would be publicly executed for inciting a rebellion. I shudder at the thought. We haven't sold one in a while. I didn't want anyone to find out. Most Peacekeepers turn a blind eye on a few of us, like Jake and I, who hunt because their as hungry for meat as anybody is.'' District 12 where you can starve to death in hell," I mutter. Then I glance quickly over my shoulder. Even here, even in the middle of nowhere, you worry someone might over hear you.

I notice Apollo was no where to be seen." _Must be with Jake"_ I thought. Apollo and Jake where best of buds. He always gave him treats. Probably why he liked Jake so much. Jake, the only person who I can truly be my self with, waits for me. I feel self relax and hurry to see him. As I made my way to our place a smile spreads across my face as I see him and Apollo playing together. Jake said I never smile unless we we're in the woods or alone together which is true. There isn't much to smile about in this district. There's only death and depression here. Jake turns around and grins his grin that I love so much.

"Hey Bells." he said as he stretched his long arms for a hug. My smile widen and I ran to hug him. I enjoyed Jake's warmth while he hugged me. Jake was like my own sun. He brighten my days, well the ones where he doesn't act like a total ass. He kissed the top of my head and breath my scent in deeply. I sighed and pulled away. Jake has always liked me more then friends since we we're kids even thought he's dated other girl but I can never see Jake more then a brother. We both know our dads would love if we got together. They're like two moms gossiping about their kids love life. It would have been funny but it was about my love life after all. He gave me a look then sighed, knowing why I pulled away.

"Sorry..." he muttered under this breath.

"S'ok Jake" I said with a shrug.

"Well look what I caught." He held up a loaf of bread "caught " in one of his snares. I laughed and toke a piece. I moaned at the delicious taste of the real bread. Jake watched my face with intensity. I was pretty sure he was worried one of us might get call in the Hunger Games. I reached out and touched his cheek. He sighed and placed his hand over mine.

"Bella you know I love ya a lot right?" Jake looked in my eyes

"Yeah Jacob, I know. I love ya too." I kissed his forehead.

"But not in the way that I feel for you..." He looked at me hopefully. He had hope I changed my mind. My heart sank. I hated hurting him but he just wont take no as an answer.

"Jake c'mon lets not start please. Not today at least. Your like a brother to me. I cant see you as...as something more." I bit my bottom lip and looked at the bread I held in my hands. Jacob shook his head and grunted. "That's all I can ask for I guess." He leaned back. I knew he was also worried for his sisters as well. Rachel and Rebecca were twins and both 17. Thankfully this will be the last year for them but just as Jake and I added our names more times then needed for tesserate so have they. "So how'd you the get bread?" trying to get his mind off the Games.

"Oh I umm traded a squirrel for it."

"Really? Just one?"

"Yeah I'm guessing the Newtons are feeling sentimental today." he said with a smirk.

"Oh well I'm just hoping I don't have to deal with Cullen today." The Cullens we're this beautiful family who's mother and father never seen to age. They we're the only doctors we had in all of district 12. Edward, the one I've been crushing on for years, now has a higher chance to be in the Games now that his brother Emmett dosen't have to be in the Games.

"Oh why do you even like them?" Jake asked pissed off-ly like.

"I'm not sure really" I said. How could you not like them? They're beautiful and very kind. God especially Edward. The way his copper hair fall into his eyes or the depths of his green eyes... "Doctor Cullen did fix Apollo's leg. Plus all their kids are adopted," Adoption was rare here. More kids meant more mouths to feed.

"Well I still don't like them."

It was so hard to talk to Jake sometimes. He cared about me to much. He was about to say something when we heard a bong. We knew we only had an half hour left. He got up the same time I did. It was time to hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

I got up on my feet lightly while it seems Jake didn't want to move. I nudge him with my foot causing him to meet my gaze. I felt bad for making him get up but we had to feed our families. We didn't have hours like we usually did. He takes his time getting up but once he's does something so quickly I didn't realized what had happened. He had his strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked at him shocked. "Bella you have to promise me if either one of us gets into the games " sneering the word games" that we will look after the others family got it?" he looked at me seriously but agonizingly causing my eyes to tear up a bit but I held the tears in. And even snickered for his sake.

" No shit Jake, I wouldn't let your family starve if you we're in those games " I smiled at him without humor.

He smiled back but it didn't touch his eyes and pushed me gently away. " Well then my dear Bella may the odds be in your favor." he said mocking Jessica Stanley making me laugh but then look around making sure no one was around. It's fucking annoying how I can't even relax out here. We finally took off to hunt. I gather the herbs, knowing Dr. Cullen would be in need of more making Jake grimace when he found out who it was for and while I'm at it, I gather some greens also. I climbed a tree for some bird eggs making Jake smile. The forest is teeming with animal life, so Jake went to go to the river and set a few snares and traps while I checked on the strawberry patch with Apollo, on my way I shoot three squirrels and Apollo killed a turkey. When we arrive, I find the patch fresh with strawberries. I gathered until I left with one gallon of strawberries. On the way back, I discover an orange tree. Oranges! Who would've thought, that the poorest district would have what even district 9 could barely afford? Oranges are a rarity in many districts, and I knew we could make good money off these. I gather about 30 oranges with Jake's help. Half for my family and his , the other we'll sell. We head back to Jake's snares and found only one rabbit. When we finally reach the fence, I climb under and head straight to the hob. Greasy Joe takes all my bird eggs and about half my greens. As we walk by, Jake catches the head peacekeeper, Phil Dwyer, and hand him the turkey. He gives him some money and leaves. When I get to the Mayor's house, Angela, his daughter, opens the door wearing a fancy white dress; a small gold pin attached. Jacob sneers at her "get up" causing her to glare at him. I elbowed him in the ribs hard making him hiss. I smiled at her. "Pretty dress Angela. I mean it." I said nicely while she took the strawberries and puts the money in my hand.

"Oh. Well thank you Bella." Before she leaves, I say, "Wait." I take the oranges out of my bag. Her lips press together in a tight line, and although she seems tempted to just take them and go, she waits. "How much?" she asks. "Name a price," Jake reply quickly before I can comment. She calls her father down. She tells him that I have oranges, and they both talk. I don't hear what they're saying. Honestly, I don't care enough to. Before I know it, Angela puts more money in my hand and also gives me a new, blue ribbon. I see that her father walking up the steps and going back to his business. Angela and I exchange a quick smile when she says, "Good luck today, Bella... And Jacob" she seeming to say Jake's name reluctantly "You too," I reply while Jake nodded. We head to the baker's. When we get there, his son, Mike, is standing in the doorway with a slick smile on his face.

I gave him two squirrels and one orange in exchange for some money and two loaves of bread. I thank him for his generous offer but before we left he said, "Bella if neither one is in the games would you like to go out? I've been told I'm one hell of a kisser" he asked winking. I just looked at him. What the fuck? Today is the rapture and he's asking me out! I get so fucking angry and I was about to answer with my foot when Jacob starting yelling at him. He scream threats, colored with foul language. He was shaking with anger while Mike looked like he was about to piss his pants. I smirked and just walked away pulling Jacob with me. We had one more stop to do but Jake really didn't want to come with. I told him to stop being such a baby and that he could just stay outside if he liked. He did. I sighed and walked into the Cullen's office. Lucky me was and were talking to each other, they both looked up when I walked in. They smiled at me and gestured to come closer, I did. I realized for the first time the strange color of Mr and Mrs.C's eyes. They're golden like and their skin was beyond pale, which was strange for district 12 people.

"Hello Bella, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked. "Well I found some herbs that you can use for medicine so I came to drop them off," I said as I handed Dr. Cullen the bag. He smiled hugely at me. "Ah thank you sweet Bella. Edward! Can you come drop this in my office please?" he called. Shit! No no no! I didn't want to see him! But before I could leave he was there. I cursed silently at myself for not leaving faster. His green eyes met mines and he smiled but quickly looked away. I think he was actually blushing. "Edward be polite and say hello to Bella." Mrs. Cullen scold him gently. "Hi Bella, you look nice" he said shyly "Hi Edward, and umm thanks... Good luck for today , tell Alice the same." I said looking down at my feet. Fuck I felt so lame. "Thank you, same to you and I will."

"Thanks well I'm off." I said turning towards the door. "Thank you again Bella!" said. I turned and nodded stealing a quick glance at Edward then left. Jake was happy when I came out and we both raced home with gifts and food for everyone. Oranges for our families. Herbs, a rabbit, a squirrel, a turkey and more money than we can hold, which I divide in half for Jake and I. This would be a great day if it wasn't today..


End file.
